Forever
by twianny
Summary: Belle returns home from collage to help with the new problems facing beacon hills. what happens when she sees someone she never thought she would see again [starts from when Derek and Belle were younger] R&R Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf or anything related to it.

"Oh she's so beautiful Leah." Talia said looking down at the baby girl in her arms "Hey there little one I'm your aunt Talia, welcome to the pack little isabel." She said as isabel looked up at her with her gorgeous light blue eyes.

"I can't believe I'm actually a mom" Leah breathed "I'm kinda scared, I mean she's just so little." She said "lee your have nothing to worry about, your are going to be a great mom. You are so good with Laura and Derek and they just love you. This little girl is very lucky to have you as a mom" Talia smiled

"Jason should be here with Laura soon. She is so excited to see the baby." Said Talia. Just as she said that Jason walked in with their daughter laura following him into the room. "Oooh Aunt Leah she is so pretty, 'hey there belle I'm laura and were are going to have so much fun when you grow up" seven year old Laura gushed as everyone chuckled

"So were's our proud new daddy" asked Jason while putting his arm around his mate. "Oh Dan just when down to the cafeteria, he should be back any minute now." Said leah.

Daniel Black was Talia's second in command. Dan had joined the hale pack after his parents died when he was 15. He and Talia have been friends since childhood so her parents had no problem welcoming him into the pack. Leah, Jason's wife is the only human member of the pack. And now one more member has been added to the hale pack. Little Isabel Black

3 DAYS LATER

"Do you guys have everything set up already" Talia asked as Jason and Peter walked into the room. Jason and Peter just finish putting the finishing touches to Isabel's nursery. "Yes just the way you asked us to do it." Said 16 year old Peter rolling his eyes at his sister.

"Oh I'm so excited. Everything has to be perfect for when they bring little Belle home." Talia smile as she thought of the littlest member of the pack.

"Okay now I'm going to get derek washed up. You two go put up the welcome home banner in the living room." She said heading up towards her 2 year old sons room.

"Gosh I am never getting married. I'm going live a happy single life without bossy women ruling me." Peter Exclaimed as Jason shot him a glare. "Speaking women ruled men." In walked Kevin and his mate Elena. Kevin was jason's brother and has been apart of the hale pack since Jason married Talia

"So what time will they be home" Elena asked walking into the kitchen getting ready to prepare dinner. "In about two hours" jason answered. "You know maybe you two should get working on the baby making too. I mean your not getting any younger" peter smirked. "You know we would but then we would be stuck with annoying little brats like yourself." Elena smirked back and peter rolled his eyes.

these little banters were common amongst the Hale household. But they truly were one big happy family. They had a bond that nobody could ever destroy.

"Oh good your back did you get everything you needed." Asked Talia carrying little Derek on her hip. "Yeah we got what we needed plus I bought you those snacks you love so much, only god knows why" Elena said chuckling.

Talia laughed and took Derek to the living room and placed him in his play pen. "TV mamma I wan TV" Derek yelled pointing at the TV. Talia sighed and switched on the television so Derek could watch. And walked into the kitchen to help Elena with dinner

About an hour later dinner was ready and the entire pack was in the grand foyer of the Hale mansion awaiting the arrival of their newest member

Just then they heard a car pull up to the drive way. "They're here they're here" Laura squealed jumping up and down.

The door opened and in walked Daniel carrying his daughter with Leah at his side. "Congratulations" everyone screams rushing forward to hug them and to get a closer look at Little Belle.

After dinner everyone walked into the lounge to relax, Leah sat down on one of the armchairs with her daughter asleep in her arms.

Talia sat down on the opposite couch next to Derek who had his little arms crossed and was pouting a little.

"Derek sweety what's wrong" Talia asked ask she picked up her two year old son and placed him on her lap.

"I wanna carry the baby too mamma." Derek said looking up at his mother with those beautiful green eyes. "Sweetheart she is still to small for you to hold her she may get hurt plus she is asleep now see." Talia said pointing to the little bundle in Leah's arms.

"I'm gonna be her knight in shining armor mamma i won hurt her, I protect her." Derek said proudly. Talia sighed but before she could say anything else Leah spoke up. "its ok you can let him hold her just make sure you support her head while he is holding her please."

"Are you sure? she is still so fragile" Talia asked. "Don't worry she's a strong girl she'll be okay as long as you hold her neck. Plus Derek is her Knight and you know its very wrong to keep a knight away from his princess." Leah winked and Talia chuckled as she took the baby from her mother arms and walked towards the couch were Derek was waiting excitedly.

By now everyone was in the lounge with a cup of hot chocolate watching the scene. Talia sat next to her son and carefully placed the baby in his arms but kept her hand by her neck for support.

The moment she was placed in his arms Belle opened her eye and stared at Derek and He stared back wide eyed. They just stared at each other for a few minutes, everyone was silent. "MINE" Derek almost growled. "I protect you Belle I promise" he said quietly "you have so pretty eyes." Derek said taking her tiny hand in is little one

Everyone just stared quietly at the two, curious as to what happened. Talia and Jason looked at each other seemingly being the only ones who had an idea about what just happened and making a silent agreement that it would be best to keep their thoughts to themselves for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Forever ch2

"Dereeeek!" Squealed a little brunette with crystal like blue eyes. As she was drenched with water from head to toe from the water gun Derek still had pointed at her.

Derek ran of into the forest laughing as five year old Belle chased after him with an angry expression on her face. It has been almost five years since the night they brought little Belle home and Derek and her have been practically inseparable.

Belle was like a precious jewel that everyone felt they had to protect and since the pack realized that Belle was not born with the werewolf gene but was purely human, every member felt a little more protective over her than any of the other kids.

Derek decided to slow down and let Belle catch up to him. He didn't like making the feel weak compared to the werewolves of the pack so most of the time he let her win at what ever they were doing.

He heard her coming up behind him and braced himself just as she tackled him to the ground. Both of them were rolling in the mud trying to get the upper hand. Derek rolled on top of Belle and pinned her to the ground.

Belle giggled as derek fingers assaulted her sides. "Stop Derek stop. You win I give up." Belle screamed in between her laughter. Satisfied with himself Derek got up and held a hand out to Belle which she accepted.

"Look at what you did to my dress Derek" frowning at her mud covered dress as she followed Derek out of the forest. "Hey you were the one who tackled me to the ground, its not my fault." Derek defended himself and Belle huffed not bothering to reply.

Their mothers as well as their aunt Elena came into view as they got closer to the back porch of the hale mansion. "Oh gosh look at the both of you." Leah all but screeched as Talia and Elena laughed knowing what a neat freak the other women was. Both Belle and Derek gave Leah the most innocent looking smiles that they could muster up.

Leah sighed knowing that she could never stay mad at those faces."Come on both of you straight into the bathroom." She said as she ushered the children into the house before following them herself.

Talia and Elena gave another small laugh before finishing their lunches. "They really grow up so fast don't they" Elena said fondly as she placed a hand on her very pregnant stomach.

"yes, yes they do." Talia sighed. "Sometime I wish that I could go back in time you know? But don't worry you'll find that out for yourself soon enough. Talia winked. "I can't wait" Elena smiled

The two women sat in a comfortable silence. Talia's mind wondered back Derek and Belle, as each day goes by she is becoming more convinced that Derek and Belle are mates.

Usually a wolf will only recognize another as their mate when the female goes into heat. Mating is a natural instinct which cannon be controlled especially when the female is in heat. But Derek and Belle are still children and Belle isn't even a werewolf.

Belle situation is very confusing to everyone, they know for sure that she isn't a werewolf because every born werewolves will first shift the full moon after their first 3rd birthday which didn't happen for her. but her senses are enhanced, not as much as a werewolf but more than that of a human.

Talia even consulted with their packs emmisary Alan Deaton and he was as baffled as everyone else. His theory is that she maybe an emmisary herself. But one thing she knows for sure is that Belle is a very special little girl

After diner, the pack all filled into the sitting room of the hale house talking and laughing and just enjoying each others company.

Derek and Laura were sitting on the floor near the fire playing with 2 year old Cora. While the adults were on the couches. peter was sitting in the arm chair talking on the phone to his flavor of the week when Belle came into the room having just finished her afternoon bath.

She walked up to Peter with one of her story books in her hand and climbed onto his lap. "Look Aubrey I'll call you back later." Peter said as he hung up the phone. "And what can I do for you princess." Peter asked letting a small smile grace his lips.

"Will you plwees read me a story uncle Peter." Belle asked giving him her puppy dog look that she knows he could never say no to.

Peter has gotten very fond of little Belle over the years and thought of her as one of his nieces or maybe a little sister and the last thing he would want was for her to get upset, not to mention she had quite a temper when she got angry.

"Ok kiddo but only one." Peter smiled and took the book from her hands and started to read the story she had picked out. Belle snuggled up in his arms and fell asleep half way through the story.

Leah giggle at the sight of Peter and Belle. "You know Pete I think you would make a good daddy one day." She giggled again and peter scoffed. "Trust me that is never going to happen. Ever." Talia gave a small smile to her brother "come on help me get the kids to be" she said as she picked up both Derek and Cora and carried them towards the stairs with Jason not far behind her with Laura in his arms.

Peter sighed but followed non the less with Belle in his arms. Leah smiled as she thought about how protective everyone was of Belle.


	3. Chapter 3

Forever ch3

Belle sighed as she got to her locker. It was the first day of school and she couldn't be more miserable

She was now 12 and Derek was 14 which meant that he was now a freshmen in high school. She didn't think that she would miss him so much and classes haven't even started yet.

Sure she had Cora here with her but it wasn't the same without Derek by her side. She sighed again as she made her way to class. As she walked she passed Cora and her best friend Phoebe she smiled and gave them a small wave as she passed them in the hallway.

Phoebe's mother Hanna was a close friend of the hales. In fact Hanna and Peter use to be best friends back when they were in high school. She moved to New York after she got married but returned to beacon hill a few years ago when Phoebe was diagnosed with leukemia.

Hanna knew about the hales being werewolves and hoped that they could help Phoebe. Talia had explained to Hanna that Phoebe was young and there was a big chance that giving her the bite while she was so young could have killed her. They decided that unless it was too late for the doctors to save Phoebe, they would not give her the bite but they would help take away her pain.

After two years of chemotherapy, Phoebe has finally gone into remission. Things are finally looking for her and for that Belle is so grateful

Belle had gotten very found of the 9 year old and often babysat her when her parent went out usually dragging Derek along with her, not that he minded too much. He was quite fond of Phoebe as well mostly because she reminded him a little bit of Belle herself.

Belle came out of her thoughts as her first class for the day came into view. She got out her books and sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

After school. Belle, Cora and Phoebe waited for Laura to come and pick them up. Soon Laura's BMW came into view and they all piled into the back seat as Derek was already in the front.

Laura dropped Phoebe off at home before continuing home to the hale mansion once she parked in the driveway everyone jumped out and raced towards the kitchen.

When the reached the kitchen Elena and Leah had lunch set on the table already. seven year old Crystal, Elena and kevin's daughter was already eating while Leah was feeding her new born son Cayden.

Once they finish eat Derek and Belle decided to take a walk to the lake to relax a bit. They walked close to the water and sat on a large rock at the edge of the water. "So how was your first day. Tell me everything" Belle said excited to hear what high school was like.

"It was great, I got a bit lost at first. I actually was kinda terrified this morning but it got better by the end of the day." Derek admitted unable to every lie to Belle

"Well my day sucked, I really missed you today. I don't know how I'm going to get through these two years without you Der." Belle pouted.

"Hey I think you'll live, but you know if you ever need me just yell and ill hear you were ever I am, ill be there in a heartbeat. Ill always be there for you Belle no matter what happen you will always be able to count on me. I promise." Derek smiled and gave Belle a hug.

"My hero" Belle joke and gave derek a playful push. "But seriously ill always be here for you too Derek. What ever you need you can count on me as well. You'll always be my best friend and nothing will ever change that." Belle said hugging Derek back.

They sat there watching the sun go down "you'll always be my best friend too Belle." "Forever Derek?" Belle asked "Forever." Derek replied

The next day

Belle stormed into the hale house and huffed as she threw herself on the couch. "Stupid assholes" she mumbled 'thank god this is my last year in middle school' she thought to herself. "You better not be talking about me." Said Derek walking into the lounge with a huge sandwich in hand.

"No not you Der just some dumb asses from school." Said Belle with a frown. And Derek raised an eyebrow. "What happened, is someone giving you problems at school? Is it a boy? cause ill rip his throat out if he hurt you." Derek growled.

He was getting really angry at the thought of someone hurting his Belle. He started shaking a little before felt a small hand on his arm.

Belle look at Derek worried. She knew that he sometimes had anger issues, it came with the territory of being a werewolf but Derek very rarely lost control. She started rubbing her hand up and down his arm hoping to calm him down a little.

"Derek calm down" Belle whispered softly as Derek turned and stared at her "it's okay, nobody has hurt me. Its just some of the children at school kinda started a rumor and its really annoying. It nothing I can't handle so there is no need to rip anyone throat out." Belle said giving Derek a bit of a stern look.

"I'm sorry. Its just the thought of someone hurting you gets me really mad especially since you can't protect yourself like the rest of us can." Derek said but realized by the look on her face that he said the wrong thing.

"I'm not some weak helpless child Derek. Just because I'm not a werewolf like the rest of you doesn't mean a can't take care of my self. I hate it when everyone treats me like I'm some fragile little flower that they have to be extra cautious around." Belle all but yelled

Derek sighed that's not what he meant but he knew she had a point. Everyone in the pack did treat her like a piece of glass that could break at any moment

"I didn't mean it like that, I just worry about you is all. I mean your my best friend and its my job as YOUR best friend to make sure your okay. But your right about the way we all treat you but we cant really help it. Its our pack mentality to protect each other and keep each other safe no matter what." Said Derek and Belle sighed

"I know I'm sorry And I'm sorry I yelled at you as well. I'm just in a really bad mood." Belle said with a small pout.

"Its okay. So... what are the rumors about?" Derek asked. Belle look down and bit her lip.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Belle mumbled as her eyes were set firmly on the ground. Derek noticed how red her cheeks had become which only fueled his curiosity to know.

"Belle are you blushing?" Derek asked with an amused smile. "No" Belle said still looking at the ground. "Yes. Yes you are. Come on you have to tell me now please. Its not like I'm going to tell anyone." Derek said and Belle sighed.

"Fine but you have to promise me that you will not laugh." Belle said. "Okay I promise." Derek said

"Well yesterday this boy Nathan... Well he kinda ah.. he asked me out." Belle said awkwardly. Derek narrowed his eyes a bit. "And what did you say?" He asked. "I said no, so then he asked me if I ever even had a boyfriend before and I said no again... Then he said that its probably because I like girls and that's its ok he understand and he was being serious, he actually thinks that I like girls and now he wants me to be like his new lesbian best friend. Now everyone thinks I'm lesbian." Belle said with a frown.

Derek bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He looked down at Belle and couldn't stick it. He burst into fit of laughter. Belle got up looking really angry. "See I knew you were gonna laugh at me that's why I didn't want to tell you." Belle said angrily before stomping of to her room.

Derek got up and followed up the stairs and made his way to her room still laughing a little. "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh." Derek said and Belle ignored him and went to sit on her window seat and looked outside. Her room had a great view of the back yard and forest. You could also see bits of the lake In the distance.

"Come on princess look at me. I said I was sorry and I mean it I really am." Derek tried again. Belle looked at him "I don't like girls in that way." She pouted. Derek gave her a small smile. "Look if you want them to know that you like boys and not girls, Just tell them you already have a boyfriend that's why you said no to that nathan guy."

"But I don't have a boyfriend, I don't even want one right now and its not because I like girls."Belle mumbled "I know that but they don't need to. If I didn't already have a girlfriend I would have posed as your pretend boyfriend. I'm sure you would have been the envy of every girl in this town if that was the case." Derek said smugly.

"You have a girlfriend? Really? What's her name? How did you meet her? When are you gonna let me meet her?" Belle asked mood brightening up a little bit.

"Wow calm down. One question at a time." Derek said with a little laugh. "Well come on. Details! Now!" Belle said and Derek laughed.

"Well her name is Paige, she is in my school. Were not really official yet but I'm working on that and as for when u get to meet her that won't be anytime soon, you might scare her of. You can be very intimidating at times you know that." Derek said moving toward her bed before throwing himself down onto it.

"Awe come on ill be extra nice to her. Ill be sweet little princess Belle I won't say one mean thing to her at all. I won't even tell her anything bad about you I promise." Belle said pouting.

"No, no way I know you Belle, you won't be able to keep your mouth shut. you'll probably tell her every embarrassing thing there is to know about me before the night is out." Derek said shaking his head.

"Well not all of them. Just some of them and it won't even be the really bad ones. Plus I can't tell her all your secrets, that is reserved for your number one girl only, which happens to be me." Belle winked.

Derek laughed and put his arm around her and let her lay her head on his chest. "Yes you will always be my number one girl that will never change, ever." Derek said seriously. "Okay ill let you meet her but not right now. I just want her to get used to the idea of us being together before I put her through the torture that is you." Derek said laughing. and Belle hit his chest.

"Ill be nice to her I promise. I can see that you really like her, I would do anything to ruin that for you." Belle whispered. "I know that Belle." Derek said kissing her forehead.

"Alright I'm gonna go take a shower before dinner." Derek said while getting up "alright. I have some homework to do anyway." Belle said

She got up to get her school bag from the door way were she had thrown it when she felt a very weird sensation run through her. Something felt really off, she didn't understand this odd feeling she was having but she knew that something wasn't right, that she knew for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Forever ch4

Things have been very strange around the hale household for the past few days. Everybody has been a little on edge for some reason and Belle could have sworn she heard another pack of werewolves in the woods two nights ago while she was taking a walk.

Derek spent most of his time with paige now days and was starting to spend less and less time with Belle. Belle has tried not to think about it too much but was having a hard time ignoring that pang of hurt she felt. She knows she should be feeling like this but with everything going on she is just starting to feel a little left out.

"What's going on Tinks. You okay?" said Peter as he took a seat next to Belle on the steps of the back porch. Tinks had being nickname he gave to Belle when she was younger being short for tinkerbell.

Belle look up and smiled when she saw Peter taking a seat next to her "I fine Uncle Peter I'm just thinking." Peter sighed knowing it probably had something to do with Derek and his new little 'friend'. "what you thinking about?" He asked as he slang a arm over her shoulder.

Belle stayed silent for a few seconds before replying "have you noticed anything odd around here lately." She said finally. "What do you mean odd Belle?" Peter asked a little confused about were she is going to with this.

Belle was a little conflicted, unsure if she should tell Peter or not "Well aunt Talia isn't here most of the time, she leaves early in the morning and comes back really late at night and everyone is being really weird and jumpy, like yesterday I saw my dad walking to the woods and I thought he was just taking a relaxing walk so I thought I join him." She stopped for a moments before continuing "so when I was close enough, I called out to him, and I guess he was surprised because he went all wolf on me."

Peter look surprised at that."Wait he did what! Were you hurt." Belle looked at Peter before shaking her head " No my dad would never hurt me, he shifted back to normal once he realized it was me. But then he got really mad at me and started yelling about how I shouldn't have came out there and then forbid me to ever go out in the woods alone again. He has been really edgy since then, in fact everyone has been, it's odd. And the other day I think I heard another pack howling in the woods."

Belle looked expectedly at Peter and he looked out at the wood shaking his head. He figured he should tell her the truth because she was defiantly not letting this one go. "Okay look whatever I tell you, you tell nobody because I'm not even suppose to know all of this myself" he said and Belle nodded "I won't tell anyone promise"

Peter sighed and began telling Belle everything about the hunters being here to the other packs that have come and about the pack meeting that he witnesses at the old distillery, leaving out the part where the reason was there in the first place was because he was spying on Derek and Paige.

By the end of the story Belle was really worried and kinda scared. This was serious these hunters could really hurt her family and she couldn't even do anything to help them because she was just a normal HUMAN little girl."

"Hey I don't want you to worry about this okay everything is going to be okay, because our Alpha will not let anyone hurt us. Talia will make sure that nobody in our pack will get hurt. And I can promise you that." Peter said hugging Belle closer to him. Belle sighed but said nothing in return.

2 days later

"What the hell happened " Talia yelled as Belle came bursting through the door of the animal clinic supporting the weight of a barely conscious Deucalion.

"T..There was a old m..man, he poked two a..arrows in his eyes." Said a terrified Belle barely able to keep the tears in.

"Gerard, he set a trap for us. There all dead, he killed them all." Deucalion said in a defeated voice before collapsing and Talia let out a small growl.

"We have to get him in the examination room now" Deaton said before moving to pick Deucalion up and Talia went for the other side. They placed him on the table and Talia left the room going back to Belle who was sitting in the front room.

"What the hell were you doing there Isabel! Do you know how dangerous Gerard is? He could have killed you!" Talia yelled at her and Belle couldn't hold the tears in any longer.

"I..I don't know aunt Talia one minute I'm at home the next moment I'm that the distillery. I d..don't even know how I got there I swear to you." Belle said crying.

Talia sat down next to belle and pulled her into her arms stroking her hair. "It okay sweetheart calm down. Start from the beginning alright?" She said and Belle nodded.

FLASBACK

Belle sat on the window seat of her bedroom looking out at the woods. Suddenly She stood up in a daze a walked towards the door in a sort of hypnotic state.

She left the house and walked into the woods almost unconsciously. She walked for almost 30 minutes before she stopped. just the she blinked and shook her head a little coming out of the trance.

"What the hell..." Belle said look at the large building in front of her. She was really freaked out. One minutes she's in her room the next she's here. Curiosity got the better of her and she walked towards the door. She had a really bad feeling inside her, it felt almost like death.

As she got closer she heard voices, she got inside the distillery through the back door and hid behind some crates trying to get a better view.

She gasped when she saw the scene in front of her and her hand flew to her mouth. She prayed that nobody heard her. On the floor were almost 20 bodies all of which had their heads smashed, some the bodies were completely decapitated.

She shook her head when she noticed that the bodies belonged to werewolves, her eyes scanned the bodies praying that she wouldn't recognize any of them.

Her eyes then drifted towards the doorway were she noticed two figures. One was on the ground while the other stood over him with a arrow in each hand. She watches as the man raised his arms and plunged the arrows into each of the strangers eyes and heard the man scream. She shut her eyes and turned away unable to bear the sight any longer.

She looked at them and saw the old man lean down to say something but she was not able to hear what. After the old man left she waited a little while before coming out of her hiding spot and cautiously walked towards the man by the doorway.

"Who's there. Have you come to finish the job. Well go ahead kill me. Come on!". Deucalion yelled.

"I'm not going to hurt you I promise. I'm going to help you get out of here. I won't let them kill you, you have my word." Belle whispered trying to get deucalion to sit up.

"What is you name, what are you doing here." He asked "my name is isabel." Belle whispered "well isabel my name is deucalion. You shouldn't be here, its to dangerous you have to leave now."

"No I can't leave you here. I'm going to help you get out of here if its the last thing I do. I am not a coward." Belle said determinedly

"You are a very stubborn girl isabel but now is not the time for heroics. they are still out there and I'm trying to make sure no more innocent blood is shed today. So get out of right now or you are good as dead." Deucalion whispered harshly.

"You should have listened to him little girl you never know who maybe lurking in the corners " said a man as he walked through the door gun pointed at deucalion and Belle gasped. "I won't let you kill anyone else hunter." Belle said strongly moving to stand in front of Deucalion . The hunter laughed. "You know when gerard told me to come and get rid of the remaining trash, this is not what I expected. But be sure I have no problem putting a bullet through your skull first little girl. Now get out of my way"

"No I will not let you kill him." The hunter let out a frustrated sigh "you know what I have no f***ing time for this shit." He said before pulling the trigger. Everything went in like slow motion Belle lifted her hands up in front of her and a burst of energy flew out of her. The bullet fell to the ground and the hunter flew across the room unconscious.

Belle fell to her knees terrified and confused at what just happened, she didn't know what to think. "What did you do." Deucalion asked "I have no idea." Belle whispered voice full of emotion.

"Okay come on we have to get out of here fast. I can take you to my home. My pack will help you." Belle said and deucalion finally gave in. "No take me to the animal clinic. Talia and Deaton will be there now they will help me. I'm guessing you are apart of Talia's pack since the Hale pack is the only one in this area." Deucalion said. Belle helped him up and practically dragged him the entire way to the clinic

END FLASHBACK

"Wait you did what, how did you even do it. Its just not possible." Talia mumbled the last part to herself. "I don't know aunt Talia one minute I'm bracing myself for the bullet the next both the bullet and the hunter are on the ground. What's wrong with me?"Belle whispered tears flowing freely.

"I don't know sweetheart but whatever it is we will get through this together as a family. You are not alone my sweet little Belle." Talia said kissing her forehead trying to hide her worry from Belle. She was actually really scared about this whole thing. She just hopes that whatever happens Belle will not get hurt.

Deaton walked out of the examination room and closed the door behind him."How is he" talia asked. "He will live but I'm afraid there is no chance that he will be able to see again." He replied and Talia sighed. Deaton bent down to Belle level and gave her a small smile before speaking."Hello Isabel my name is Deaton' I've heard so many good things about you from Talia and your father." Belle's eyes brightened when he mentioned that he knew her dad. "Do you mind if I check you out as well to make sure your okay?" Deaton asked and Belle nodded a yes.

After determining that Belle was not hurt Deaton told Talia that she should take Belle home Before deucalions pack arrived. Talia agreed and told him she would be back soon. She and Belle got into her car and were on their way home "Isabel what ever happened to day has to stay between us okay? I promise I will explain everything to you soon but for now you can't tell anyone. Not even Derek." Talia said and Belle nodded still a little freaked out.

"Promise me Isabel."She said "I promise aunt Talia" Replied Belle as they pulled into the driveway of the Hale mansion."Now I want you go in there and get some rest okay." Belle nodded before getting out of the car and running inside.

Talia watched her go in a sighed. Life just got a lot more complicated but one thing was for sure Belle was one special girl. That she has always known.

(A/N Belle's Powers are similar to the Darach's. Except she didn't have to kill anybody to get them.

Please Please Please REVIEW.

If you have Questions don't be afraid to ask I will do my best to answer them all)


	5. Chapter 5

Forever ch5

(Okay first I would like to thank

- XxDizzyDreamerxX

- Iinvalidzz

- PsychoticSmartypants

- busybeekisses19

Thank you so much for the reviews. I really love to hear from my readers)

"Belle honey could you come down here please you have a visitor." Leah yelled from the bottom of the stairway. "Coming mom" was heard before her footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

Leah walked into the lounge curiously eyeing their two visitors whom were currently relaxing on their couch, Talia was on the opposite couch speaking quietly to them. Talia had told her and Jason what had really happened with their daughter three days ago and to tell the truth she was absolutely terrified.

Dr Deaton had said that he knew of such powers but he is finding it hard to believe that a child of only 13 years is able to wield it. He thinks that she has the powers of the ancient Druids. Emissaries are considered to be Druids so he believes that little Isabel just happens to be a very powerful emissary which would explain how she found the distillery basically on instinct. But he is very conflicted about the amount of power she has. The only way a druid is able to have such power is when they take to the dark side and become a durach but he doubts that Belle had killed anybody in her lifetime so that left him with a very unpredictable situation.

Belle entering the room brought Leah out of her thoughts. "Ah Isabel how lovely too see you again." Deucalion said smirking and kali who had accompanied him here rolled her eyes. "Um hello..I'm glad to see that you are feeling better sir." Belle said quietly. Something about this man seems off. He has changed from the last time she has seen him. Its like he is a completely different person, she is just not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing yet.

"Yes I have never felt better. Being blinded has brought some clarity to certain aspects of my life. I can see my future much more clearer now." Deucalion said. "Yes well I'm very glad that you are okay sir." She replied. "Please you may call me Deucalion. Ladies may I please speak to Isabel alone, I would really like to thank her." Talia and Kali got up to leave but Leah hesitated to leave her daughter alone in the room with this man. "Please MRS Black I would never do anything to harm your daughter. I would never hurt someone who risked their life to save mine." He said and Leah finally agreed and left the room. Belle moved from were she stood to go sit next to him

"You are a very brave girl Isabel but sometime bravery can be very easily confused with stupidity." Deucalion said and Belle narrowed her eyes at him."But it was because of your Bravery that I am still here today. Had you not been there that hunter would have taken my life and for that I'm forever grateful."He said

"Doing what's right is nothing to be praised for." She said quietly and Deucalion smiled at that. "Well even so I want to repay you for saving my life. So tell me what is it that you want, whatever it is you desire I will see to it that you will have it." Deucalion said and Belle looked up to him surprised. "I don't want anything. I have everything I could ever want and need already. Material things mean nothing to me deucalion. my family is the most important thing in my life."

"so you are saying that right now I have nothing to offer you because you already have every thing. " He said and Belle nodded."Are you sure about that Isabel because I can think of one thing that you don't have that I can give you." He smirked Belle didn't like the look on his face on bit.

"Oh really. And what might that be may I ask." Belle smirked as well. "Isabel you are Human am I right?" Belle's smile dropped when she realized where this was going."Yes" she whispered. "It must be hard growing up with werewolves. I mean they are stronger and much more faster than you. Their senses are heightened for beyond your comprehension, I bet there were days when you wanted the bite am I right, just so you would be DIFFERENT. Just so you wouldn't be weak anymore." Deucalion said and Belle was silent

"Have you ever asked Talia to give you the bite." He asked and Belle said no. "Why not" Belle sighed before she spoke."Because I knew she would never agree to it, she wouldn't risk me not surviving it. And I didn't want to go through the shame of being denied the bite."

Deucalion smirked before speaking again. "I can give you the bite if you want it, I know what you did to the hunter belle, I may have not been able to see it but I know. What you did was incredible and some may say impossible but living in our world you learn to expect the unexpected. But the question is would you be able to do it again. If you were to turn into a werewolf I truly believe you will become practically unstoppable." He said and Belle still stayed silent, her eyes glued to the floor

"it would make your life so much easier isabel. You wouldn't need the others to protect you anymore because you would be able to do it yourself. You would live longer as well, you wouldn't have to worry about growing old and dying while everyone else was still in their prime also think about all the power you will have and all the good you can do with it." Deucalion said hoping he had finally convinced her.

She would make a great addition to the ultimate Alpha pack he was creating. Even though she would not be a Alpha when he changed her. She would still be the most powerful member of the pack besides himself, he knew that for sure. And with her apart of his pack, he could keep an eye on her, because as much of an asset she will be, she could also be a large threat even for a demon wolf such as himself.

"Ill give you to the end of the week, think about it. Come and meet me at the distillery if its what you want. If you don't show up then I will know that you have decline my offer and we will leave it at I OWE YOU ONE " he said before getting up and walking toward the direction the others left in, probably going to get kali so they could leave. Belle just sat there. She couldn't believe what just happened but the worst part was that she was actually considering the offer.

Later that afternoon. Belle was in her bedroom when she heard Talia's car pull up. Talia had left after deucalion and Kali had. Belle didn't tell anybody about the offer Deucalion made to her and she knew that nobody heard their conversation because all the rooms in the Hale house are sound proofed.

She got of the bed and headed downstairs, she thought It would be best to speak to her alpha and get her advice on the predicament she found herself in. As she got to the bottom step she noticed that Derek was with Talia. She walked toward them and took in Derek's appearance. He looked like he just came from a war zone but that's not what caught her attention. No, it was his expression that had her worried.

"Derek?" Belle put her hand on his arm. "I'm going to bed" he said as he pushed past her and headed towards the stairs. Belle gave Talia a questioning look, her own problems completely forgotten. Talia sighed sadly before speaking."Go to him Belle, he needs you so much right now." Belle stared at Talia before nodding and going after Derek.

She stopped at his room door before knocking. "Derek" their was no reply. She decided to go in anyway. She walked into the room and spotted him looking out the window and she walked towards him. "Derek" she said quietly. "What happened Der." She said not bothering to ask if he was okay knowing he was not.

"I killed her" he whispered "she's dead. Paige is dead" he said and Belle gasped "what, what are you talking about derek?" She asked "she rejected the bite, s..she was suffering Belle I had to make her pain stop." He said as one tear slid down his face. Belle realized what was going on and her heart sank. Derek had gotten one of the alphas to bite paige and she didn't survive it. Belle pulled Derek into her arms and held him tightly. He latched onto her like his life depended on it.

"Its okay Derek, your going to be okay. Shhh we'll get through this together. You and me okay. Your not gonna go through this alone." Belle said running her hands through his hair and Derek didn't reply only pulled her tighter against him.

(A/N. Okay it really breaks my heart to do this but I'm going to have to put this story on hold until the 25/11/13. I'm starting my final examination this week so I really have to study study study. I'm really so sorry, but I promise that the next chapter will be posted the moment I write my last paper on the 25th. Wish me luck because I really need it. :'(


	6. Chapter 6

(Hey guys I thought since I had a little free time that I'd give you a treat. Studying has been hectic and has taken up almost all of mu time so please forgive me if this chapter is not that good XOXO Anny)

Forever ch6

"They found paige's body. They are ruling it of as an animal attack." Belle said looking at derek who was lying on his bed he didn't say anything just nodded. She sighed and sat down next to him on the bed. Derek had blatantly refused to go to her memorial service today

She pulled his hand into hers before speaking. "Did you love her?" she asked And Derek looked up to her surprised at the at the question before nodding a yes "she told me she loved me before she died" he said quietly "Then I think you owe it to her to be there today. Remember her the way she deserves to be remembered Derek, instead of sitting on your ass feeling sorry for yourself like you have been doing for the past week." She said and derek looked away from her.

"Do this for her." She said quietly "okay" Derek said defeated and got up heading towards the bathroom. Belle smiled a little satisfied with herself that she got him to agree to going today. She knew it would be a difficult day for him but she also knew he needed this closure. And she would be there with him every step of the way.

She went off to her room to get ready herself. The entire Hale pack were going to the ceremony today to pay their respect to paige's family. By the time she was done. Everyone else was ready. They all went off towards their cars and jumped in. Derek, Belle and Cora went towards Laura's car and got in once she opened the door.

Belle sat next to Derek in the back seat while Cora was in the front. Derek had Belle's hand clasped tightly in his own while they both looked out the window. When they got to the church Derek grab Belle's hand, Belle gave Derek a small smile and squeezed his hand and together they both walked into the church along with the rest of their family

Derek stuck by Belle the entire time, hardly ever leaving her side. She hated to say it but paige's death may have brought them closer than ever. Soon the Ceremony had come to an end and the Hale pack said there goodbyes to the family before leaving.

At home Belle sat on her bed with a grim look on her face. She just remembered her little chat with Deucalion, With everything that had happened with paige she had completely forgotten about Deucalion. Tomorrow was the day he had asked her to meet him. After tomorrow he would be gone. She wasn't going to go and accept the bite but there was a small part of her that was already regretting the decision.

Derek walked into the room and threw himself on Belle's bed. He looked up at her and noticed the look on her face. "Hey you okay?" He asked. "Yea I'm fine just thinking." She said quietly giving him a small smile. He wasn't really convinced so he decide to press the issue."What you thinking about. You seem kinda stressed." Belle looked at him before shaking head. "Its Nothing really" she said before moving to get up. Derek grabbed her hand and pulled her back down, he put his arm around her preventing her from moving again.

"Belle we've never lied to each other before so don't start now. So tell me what wrong and don't lie to me because ill be able to see right trough it. I know you too well for that." He said giving her a pointed look.

Belle sighed in defeat. He was right she never did lie to Derek before and she definitely wasn't going to start now. "There's an Alpha still in town, one of your mothers friends, his name is Deucalion. He..He offered me the bite Derek." She said and looked down. Derek was silent, he wasn't even looking at Belle.

"Derek? Say something." She said taking his face in her hands and turned it towards her. "What did you say, when he offered you the bite." He asked solemnly. "I didn't accept the offer if that's what your thinking. But he said he would give me time to think about it." Belle sighed before speaking again "he said that if I want the bite that I should come to the old distillery where he will be waiting for me tomorrow. And if I don't show then he will know that I'm rejecting his offer."

She decided not to tell him the reason Deucalion gave her the offer in the first place. She still hadn't told him about what happened at the distillery because Talia still wanted them to keep that a secret. The only other people to know other than Talia and Deaton were her parents and Talia wanted to keep it that way for some reason.

"Your not going to go right? You can't go, please Belle just tell me your not going to accept a bite from this alpha. Belle?" Belle didn't say anything so derek spoke again. "Belle please don't do this. I can't lose you to. I was able to make it through paige's death. But Belle I can tell you now ill never survive if I were to ever loose you, ill never make it. Your my best friend Belle, your like my other half I could never live without you, Ever." Derek said in a almost broken voice

Belle looked at Derek and kissed his cheek before speaking. "Der I'm not going to accept the bite. I'm happy the way I am, I like being human... And I would never put you through the torture of wondering if I will survive the bite especially after what happened to paige. Plus ill always have you here to protect me so I don't need some silly bite. Right." Derek nodded his head and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Right. Ill always be here for you belle I promise you that. It will always be me and you Belle. Forever." Derek said

"Me and you. Forever?" Belle looked up at Derek. He looked down at her. His eyes not leaving hers. "Forever"

"They found paige's body. They are ruling it of as an animal attack." Belle said looking at derek who was lying on his bed he didn't say anything just nodded. She sighed and sat down next to him on the bed. Derek had blatantly refused to go to her memorial service today

She pulled his hand into hers before speaking. "Did you love her?" she asked And Derek looked up to her surprised at the at the question before nodding a yes "she told me she loved me before she died" he said quietly "Then I think you owe it to her to be there today. Remember her the way she deserves to be remembered Derek, instead of sitting on your ass feeling sorry for yourself like you have been doing for the past week." She said and derek looked away from her.

"Do this for her." She said quietly "okay" Derek said defeated and got up heading towards the bathroom. Belle smiled a little satisfied with herself that she got him to agree to going today. She knew it would be a difficult day for him but she also knew he needed this closure. And she would be there with him every step of the way.

She went off to her room to get ready herself. The entire Hale pack were going to the ceremony today to pay their respect to paige's family. By the time she was done. Everyone else was ready. They all went off towards their cars and jumped in. Derek, Belle and Cora went towards Laura's car and got in once she opened the door.

Belle sat next to Derek in the back seat while Cora was in the front. Derek had Belle's hand clasped tightly in his own while they both looked out the window. When they got to the church Derek grab Belle's hand, Belle gave Derek a small smile and squeezed his hand and together they both walked into the church along with the rest of their family

Derek stuck by Belle the entire time, hardly ever leaving her side. She hated to say it but paige's death may have brought them closer than ever. Soon the Ceremony had come to an end and the Hale pack said there goodbyes to the family before leaving.

At home Belle sat on her bed with a grim look on her face. She just remembered her little chat with Deucalion, With everything that had happened with paige she had completely forgotten about Deucalion. Tomorrow was the day he had asked her to meet him. After tomorrow he would be gone. She wasn't going to go and accept the bite but there was a small part of her that was already regretting the decision.

Derek walked into the room and threw himself on Belle's bed. He looked up at her and noticed the look on her face. "Hey you okay?" He asked. "Yea I'm fine just thinking." She said quietly giving him a small smile. He wasn't really convinced so he decide to press the issue."What you thinking about. You seem kinda stressed." Belle looked at him before shaking head. "Its Nothing really" she said before moving to get up. Derek grabbed her hand and pulled her back down, he put his arm around her preventing her from moving again.

"Belle we've never lied to each other before so don't start now. So tell me what wrong and don't lie to me because ill be able to see right trough it. I know you too well for that." He said giving her a pointed look.

Belle sighed in defeat. He was right she never did lie to Derek before and she definitely wasn't going to start now. "There's an Alpha still in town, one of your mothers friends, his name is Deucalion. He..He offered me the bite Derek." She said and looked down. Derek was silent, he wasn't even looking at Belle.

"Derek? Say something." She said taking his face in her hands and turned it towards her. "What did you say, when he offered you the bite." He asked solemnly. "I didn't accept the offer if that's what your thinking. But he said he would give me time to think about it." Belle sighed before speaking again "he said that if I want the bite that I should come to the old distillery where he will be waiting for me tomorrow. And if I don't show then he will know that I'm rejecting his offer."

She decided not to tell him the reason Deucalion gave her the offer in the first place. She still hadn't told him about what happened at the distillery because Talia still wanted them to keep that a secret. The only other people to know other than Talia and Deaton were her parents and Talia wanted to keep it that way for some reason.

"Your not going to go right? You can't go, please Belle just tell me your not going to accept a bite from this alpha. Belle?" Belle didn't say anything so derek spoke again. "Belle please don't do this. I can't lose you to. I was able to make it through paige's death. But Belle I can tell you now ill never survive if I were to ever loose you, ill never make it. Your my best friend Belle, your like my other half I could never live without you, Ever." Derek said in a almost broken voice

Belle looked at Derek and kissed his cheek before speaking. "Der I'm not going to accept the bite. I'm happy the way I am, I like being human... And I would never put you through the torture of wondering if I will survive the bite especially after what happened to paige. Plus ill always have you here to protect me so I don't need some silly bite. Right." Derek nodded his head and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Right. Ill always be here for you belle I promise you that. It will always be me and you Belle. Forever." Derek said

"Me and you. Forever?" Belle looked up at Derek. He looked down at her. His eyes not leaving hers. "Forever"

(A/N next chapter is taking place around the time kate and Derek start dating. There will be only about two chapter more before the hale fire.

Oki so thanks to everyone that left reviews for this story it really inspires me to keep writing. So please keep commenting. Thanks.)


End file.
